


Тающие кубики льда

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Malfoy Manor (Harry Potter), Post-War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Сиюминутное неверное решение может привести к целой череде ошибок, а Драко одним лишь неверным решением не ограничился: он испортил все, что только можно.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Slytherin Team 2021: тексты низкого рейтинга





	Тающие кубики льда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [post-dh draco malfoy drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/740949) by youremyqueen. 



> Переведено на ЗФБ-2021 для команды Slytherin.  
> Бета: [Персе](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivershin).

Сиюминутное неверное решение может привести к целой череде ошибок, а Драко одним лишь неверным решением не ограничился: он испортил все, что только можно.

Они приходят рано утром, одетые в идеально выглаженные черные плащи и лайковые перчатки, и громят его дом, конфискуя один проклятый артефакт за другим и поднимая слои пыли, осевшей на стеклах сервантов. Ни единого десертного подноса не пропускают. Мать элегантно сидит на синем атласном диване в центре гостиной и наблюдает, как бутылка словно сама по себе пустеет. В бокале у нее звенят кубики льда. Все двери и окна открыты настежь, чтобы свет проникал в комнаты, куда никто не заходил годами: целые флигели этого дома проспали всю войну, заполненные одеждой, из которой Драко вырос, и книгами, которые читал ему отец.

— На подставке под елку ведь нет темных чар? — спрашивает Драко, опускаясь в кресло у пустого камина.

Мать пожимает плечами.

— У твоего отца был эклектичный вкус.

— До сих пор есть. Он не умер.

— Нет, — без выражения соглашается она, — не умер.

(С тех пор, как они вернулись домой, мать плакала всего однажды. Стоял вторник, и они ели подгоревший обед, который кое-как вместе состряпали: последнего их домового эльфа как раз официально отстранили от службы. Поджав губы и глядя прямо перед собой, мать с чувством отложила вилку с ножом и сказала:

— Мне сорок три года, а я так и не научилась готовить, Драко.

Затем она беззвучно и неподвижно расплакалась, будто это поразило ее сильнее, чем смерть сестры.

Драко понятия не имел, как реагировать. За последние несколько месяцев его жизнь стала сплошной чередой таких ситуаций: непредвиденных, критических и требующих мгновенной реакции.

— Мама, все... — начал он, сам не зная, к чему ведет. Очень вкусно? Ложь. Будет хорошо? Еще более откровенная и наглая ложь.

— Пустяки, — перебила она, и ножки ее стула пронзительно заскрипели по мрамору. — Сущая мелочь. — Мать с вымученной улыбкой встала, на щеках у нее вспыхнули красные пятна. — Прогуляешься со мной по саду?

И он так и сделал. Все равно другого выбора не оставалось. Ничего не поделаешь: теперь в этом огромном доме они могли положиться лишь друг на друга. Их тарелки потом еще несколько дней стояли нетронутыми, привлекая мух, ведь уборку посуды здесь всегда считали чем-то само собой разумеющимся — естественным ходом вещей, а не неизбежной работой.

В итоге Драко вымыл их сам.)

— Пусть забирают, — говорит мать. За окнами разносится пение птиц, а солнце прорезается сквозь облака, заливая комнату светом. — Пусть забирают все. — Она криво, пьяно улыбается. — Хуже прошлого Рождества все равно не будет.

Резкий смешок Драко эхом разносится по коридору. На миг министерские ищейки замолкают, но уже вскоре начинают вновь переговариваться. Драко прислушивается к их монотонным голосам, к скрипу казенных перьев по казенному пергаменту, и вспоминает, как Нагайна обернулась вокруг его щиколотки, пока дядя Родольфус с братом распевали рождественские гимны, а тетя Белла смеялась — и от этого смеха внутри все леденело.

Весь день он ходит в пижаме и почти ничего не ест, но думает — с робкой и неуместной надеждой, — что все понемногу налаживается.


End file.
